


Cherish

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [13]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Husbands, Jewish Wedding, Love, M/M, Nervousness, One Shot, Tyrus Month 2018, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Tyrus Month 2018 ~ August 8th, "Wedding".





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is the last prompt for Tyrus Month, so I'm not sure when I'll be writing more of these two... I might take some fic requests, but it won't be as frequent as it has been the past few weeks. Hopefully when the show comes back, I'll have more content to work with. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, all kudos and comments are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> P.S. I know absolutely nothing about Jewish weddings, so I apologise if this is grossly inaccurate. I did my research, but I don't think I was able to include all of the traditions. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

“Remind me why I decided to wear a black tie with a black shirt?” Cyrus asked grimly, plucking at the shiny slip of material around his neck. Only a few hours ago, he’d absolutely adored his outfit, but now he was having his doubts.

Buffy sighed. She looked unbelievably stunning in her burgundy suit and black heels, her hair a perfect bundle of ringlets on top of her head. “You wanted you and TJ to wear alternating colours,” she said, her eyebrows raised as if she couldn’t believe Cyrus was actually asking this question. “TJ in a black suit with a white shirt and tie; you in a _white_  suit with a  _black_  shirt and tie... This ringing any bells?”

“Yeah,” he said, “I just don’t know what I was thinking.”

Andi draped an arm across the back of his chair, her pale pink dress shimmering against her caramel skin. “You look amazing, Cy,” she reassured him. “TJ’s gonna go crazy when he sees you.”

At the mention of his soon-to-be husband, Cyrus shrank deeper in his chair with a groan. In just a few minutes, he was expected to walk out of this room and marry the love of his life. But how was he supposed to do that when nothing was going the way he’d planned?

“I don’t think I can do this,” he said, peeking at his friends’ reflections through the cracks of his fingers.

Buffy shoved Andi out of the way and flipped Cyrus’ chair around, planting her hands on either side of his shoulders to cage him in like a startled deer in a trap. “I know this is probably just some pre-wedding jitters,” she said, “but if you even  _consider_  running away, I will hunt you down and put the ring on your finger myself.”

Cyrus gulped. “There’s no need for violence.”

“Yes, there is!” Buffy poked him hard in the chest. “As much as it pains me to say it, you and TJ are perfect for each other. Like,  _disturbingly_  so... I don’t think you realise how lucky you are.”

Andi gave him a meek smile. “She’s right, you know. Most people would kill to have a relationship like yours.”

“It’s not that simple,” Cyrus said, his fingers fidgeting against the knobbly bumps of his knees. “I love TJ so much it scares me sometimes. And I know he loves me too. But I’ve seen first-hand what marriage can do to people – even if they really love each other – and I don’t want that to happen to me and TJ.” He looked down at his hands, his shoulders lifting in a half-hearted shrug. “He’s been a constant in my life for almost twelve years... He’s my other half. I don’t think I could survive losing him like that.”

Buffy relaxed her arms and crouched down beside him, resting her elbows on his knees. “You’re talking about your parents?” she asked softly.

Cyrus nodded. “I know their break up was amicable, but in a way, that made it worse. It was like they had no passion for each other anymore. One day, they were hopelessly in love, and the next, they couldn’t even be bothered to fight with each other. Their marriage literally drained all of their romantic energy away!”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Buffy said, barely refraining from rolling her eyes. “And even if that were true, what does it matter? Your relationship with TJ is something completely different.”

Andi dusted the floor before sitting down next to Buffy, gingerly lifting her dress to keep it from bunching up. “Again, she’s right. What you have with TJ is incredible. I don’t think I’ve ever seen two people more in love with each other.” She titled her head to the side in thought. “Well, maybe my parents, but I’m probably biased... Either way, the kind of love you and TJ have is extremely rare. It’s everlasting.”

Buffy snapped her fingers excitedly. “You’re like Chandler and Monica!”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Well,” she said, shifting into a more comfortable position, “it’s like what Joey said: when we see you together, it just fits, and we know it’s gonna last forever.” She patted him on the knee. “You can’t argue with  _Friends_  logic, Cy. It’s gospel.”

Andi shrugged. “I always preferred Ross and Rachel.”

“That explains a lot about your terrible choice in partners.”

“Hey!”

Cyrus laughed, but his nerves made it sound like more of a gurgle. “You really think TJ and I are meant to be?”

“If I didn’t, do you really think I’d be condoning this wedding?” Buffy squeezed his knee, a playful smirk on her lips. “He’s loyal, he’s protective, and he makes you happy. _Really_  happy. So if you think I’m gonna let you screw this amazing thing up by running away, you’re an idiot.” Her expression softened. “In other words: there’s not a doubt in my mind that you and TJ are meant to be.”

“Plus,” Andi added, “most Middle School relationships don’t even make it to High School, so I think that’s proof enough that you two can withstand anything.”

Cyrus grinned at his best friends, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. “You guys are the best, you know that?”

Buffy and Andi exchanged a look. “We know.”

“Does that mean you’re ready?” Buffy asked, her hand still a comforting weight on his knee.

Cyrus sat up straight, smoothing down the front of his shirt, and nodded, a hesitant smile emerging on his face. He pictured walking down the aisle towards TJ, watching his face light up with that familiar grin he reserved solely for Cyrus, and his heart swelled with an abundance of emotions – fear, excitement, determination, relief, love... He’d spent half his life waiting for this moment, and now it was here. Today was the day he was finally going to marry TJ Kippen, divorce statistics be damned.

“I’m ready,” he said.

Buffy wiped away the tacky film of tears beneath his eyes, then turned his chair back towards the mirror. With his worries somewhat subdued, Cyrus could now appreciate his stylish exterior. His outfit was perfectly fitting, with his hair falling in lazy waves across his forehead, reminiscent of the boyish way he’d used to wear it as a teenager, back when he and TJ had first met.

“I’m getting married today,” he whispered, not sure if he was talking to his friends or his reflection. “I’m getting married to TJ.”

Andi gave him one of her endearingly toothy smiles. “I’m so happy for you, Cy.”

“Me too,” Buffy said, reaching over his shoulder to grab his hand. Her grip was firm but soft, and the genuine smile she flashed him in the mirror was enough to extinguish the final flicker of doubt in his heart. “Now, let’s go get you hitched.”

Together, the three of them left the room and made their way towards the gardens, where the service was being held. Cyrus almost burst into tears at the sight of the chuppah standing proudly in front of the guests, decorated with white and pale-yellow flowers, the cream curtains tucked into the bouquets pinned on either side of the canopy. Standing a step below the platform, TJ was wringing his hands and staring up at the sky. He looked even nervous than Cyrus felt, and that was strangely comforting.

“He looks so handsome,” Andi said, looping her arm through his and gently knocking their heads together. “I’m proud of you.”

Cyrus smiled. “Thanks, Andi.”

“There’s no way I’m calling TJ handsome,” Buffy said dryly, “but I’m proud of you too.”

He took her by the arm and laughed. “Thank you.”

As soon as they approached the beginning of the aisle, the music started to play, prompting the guests to stand up and watch them descend the pebbled pathway leading towards the chuppah. TJ seemed to turn around in slow motion, his bright eyes drifting up the aisle and landing on Cyrus with a trembling smile. Even from across the gardens, Cyrus could see the tears in TJ’s eyes, the nervous blush creeping up his neck as he openly admired the way Cyrus looked in his outfit. And Cyrus was doing the exact same thing in return, his eyes feasting on TJ’s athletic form filling his dark suit in all the right places.

At the end of the aisle, he kissed Andi and Buffy on the cheek, then stepped onto the platform with TJ. He couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot as he stared into the eyes of his husband-to-be.

“Hey,” TJ greeted him softly.

Cyrus bit his lip and returned the “Hey” with a crooked smile. “Sorry I’m all sweaty.”

TJ took his hand and kissed it. “You look gorgeous, Underdog.”

And with that, the service began. As the rabbi welcomed everyone and recited his blessings, Cyrus kept staring at TJ, and TJ kept staring back at him. He was so engrossed in the tiny flecks of blue and gold in TJ’s eyes that he almost didn’t hear the rabbi asking them to exchange their vows.

“Oh, that’s me,” TJ said, flushing slightly as he cleared his throat. It seemed that Cyrus wasn’t the  _only_  one distracted... “Um. Okay.” He swallowed thickly. “Cyrus. When I met you, I was not in a good place. I was going through some stuff, and I tried to distract myself from my problems by lashing out at people. Almost everyone kept their distance from me, terrified of what I might do or say to them if they got too close... But not you.

“From the moment I met you, you inspired me. You made me realise that reaching out is better than pushing away, and that asking for help isn’t a sign of weakness, but of strength. And even though there are still days when I feel angry or scared or confused, I know I can always turn to you for support.” He smiled, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “You’re my soulmate, Underdog. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Cyrus squeezed his hand with a watery smile. “TJ. Before I met you, I didn’t have any faith in myself. I was the kid who made a habit of messing up, the guy with no purpose beyond making people laugh with how useless I was. I felt invisible, like the goofy side-character in a bad sitcom. And for a long time, I settled for being on the outside. But then you came along and changed everything.

“You believed in me in a way that no one else did. You didn’t care how small and skinny I was, or how easily I crumpled under pressure. You kept pushing me to step out of my comfort zone and try things I’d never thought I was capable of. And after a while, your unwavering support began to pay off. I started believing in myself, gaining more confidence and experiencing new and exciting things. And you were there every step of the way. Just like I know you’ll continue to be for the rest of my life.”

When he finished his vows, TJ kissed his hand again, this time leaving a few soggy tears on the sleeve of his suit jacket. It wasn’t easy making TJ cry, so Cyrus knew his words must’ve been powerful.

After the vows, it was time for the rings. The rabbi turned to collect them from Jonah, who was standing off to the side with one of his signature smiles, then turned to TJ and said, “Do you, TJ Kippen, take Cyrus Goodman to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, to honour, and to cherish?”

“I do,” TJ said, his hands shaking as he slipped the ring onto Cyrus’ finger. 

“And do you, Cyrus Goodman, take TJ Kippen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, to honour, and to cherish?”

Cyrus grinned. “I do.”

TJ offered his hand with a blinding smile as Cyrus gave him his own ring in return, their fingers instinctively threading together as the rabbi moved onto the Seven Blessings. They were shared amongst a few of the most important guests – including Buffy, Andi, and Amber – and concluded by the rabbi, who rounded off the service with a closing prayer.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband,” he said, giving them both a warm smile. “You may kiss.”

Cyrus practically leapt into TJ’s arms, his lips crashing against his husband’s for the first time. Behind them, their guests erupted into applause, and Cyrus could hear Andi softly weeping beside them. TJ smiled into the kiss and tangled a hand in the back of Cyrus’ hair, bringing him closer until he could feel both of their heartbeats throbbing through his veins.

“I love you,” his whispered against TJ’s lips.

TJ rested their foreheads together. “I love you too.”

Once they’d recovered from their kiss, they broke the glass and made their way down the aisle together, surrounded by cheers and falling petals. Buffy, Andi, and Amber followed them to the venue in a slick black car, each of them fussing over the newly married couple, and Andi went over the details of the reception and the first dance. But Cyrus was too absorbed in his new husband to pay too much attention to what his friends were saying. He couldn’t care less about plans and schedules when TJ was sitting there next to him, fiddling with the silver band on his finger. As long as he and his husband were together, the reception would be perfect.

A few hours later, when he and TJ were slowly swaying to a song on the dancefloor, the venue more or less empty of guests as the evening rolled into night, Cyrus looked up at TJ and gave him a lazy smile.

“Hey, husband.”

TJ grinned. “Hey, husband. I can’t believe I get to say that now.”

“Me too.”

“Did you have a good time tonight?”

Cyrus wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled against his chest. “It was amazing.”

“Yeah. Andi did a great job.”

“And that giant muffin cake was incredible,” he said, laughing at the memory of shoving the first slice into TJ’s face. “Was that your idea by any chance?”

TJ shrugged. “Maybe...”

“You’re the best husband in the world.”

“I love hearing you say that.”

“Well, prepare to hear me say it every day for the rest of our lives, because I’m  _never_  gonna get bored of calling you my husband.”

TJ kissed him on the forehead and smiled. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
